Question: Solve for $p$. $ \dfrac{p}{8} = \dfrac{7}{9} $ $p =$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by ${8}$. $ {8} \times \dfrac{p}{8} = \dfrac{7}{9} \times {8} $ $ p = \dfrac{{8} \times 7}{9} $ $p = \dfrac{56}{9}$